The Chosen and his Moon
by tetsuyacchi
Summary: "Do not trust everything you see, Harry James. Not everyone is as they seem." It was only when Harry was in his fourth year, and his infamous bad luck had struck yet again, did he remember the ominous words spoken by Luna Lovegood.


"Do not trust everything you see, Harry James. Not everyone is as they seem."

The first time he had set eyes on her, Harry had deemed Luna Lovegood a pretty, albeit quirky first year, and after the annual sorting had finished, he hadn't spared a thought nor second glance at the new addition to the Ravenclaw house.

Harry's life was a mess enough as it was – the Chamber of Secrets had been opened and everyone believed him to be Slytherin's Heir. He even began questioning it himself.

After all, what did he actually know about his past, especially where his family were concerned? Everybody told him about James and Lily Potter, but past that he was clueless. Harry had been so elated to know his more about his parents – the very people who had loved him so much they'd died protecting him – that he'd forgotten to even ask whether he had any grandparents or extended family left alive.

Regardless, Harry had no time for his personal whims as his best friend had been petrified and the other barely believed his innocence, preferring to listen to those around him who were heralding Harry as a traitor.

Harry couldn't wrap his head around Ron's sudden distrust, they were best friends, weren't they? The boy had stuck by his side during the fiasco of first year and the Philosophers Stone, even telling everybody about his part in the giant chess game and his 'heroic sacrifice'.

So why was he acting this way now?

For a brief moment, Luna Lovegood's words flashed across his mind. _'Not everybody is as they seem.'_

He had dismissed her words as a quirky greeting – maybe the girl was a fan of divination and greeted everybody in a similar way? He knew she'd gained the nickname 'Loony' for a reason, as she endlessly spouted stories of animals that didn't exist and whimsically spoke in cryptic sentences.

Harry thought it a little cruel and childish – knowing first-hand how profoundly effective words could be – but he'd ignored it for fear of garnering more unwanted attention on himself.

Besides, Luna always seemed like she could care less for other's opinions, off in her own world.

 _I wonder what she was trying to tell me. Does she know more than she lets on? Could her cryptic words hold some truth…?_

 _He thought over how uncharacteristically Ron had been acting recently. They were supposed to be friends…and yet Ron continued to believe the rubbish spouted about Harry within the halls._

 _Maybe he's just stressed over Hermione's sudden petrification…or maybe he can't take the stares of everybody in the school._ Harry tried justifying the boy's behaviour in his mind – something he tended to do whenever he was around the Dursley's.

He knew it wasn't a healthy habit to have and he knew it only made him easier to walk all over, but Harry was desperately lonely and Ron had been his first-ever friend. He couldn't let their friendship end like this.

 _Ron's my best friend and he's just confused, he'll come back when everything gets cleared up and we'll save Hermione together. Nothing else is going on. Everything will be fine._

With his mind made up and a plan in mind, Harry pushed any thoughts of the little moon's words from his head. He had a job to do, and a best friend to win back. _Again._

* * *

It was only when Harry was in his fourth year, and his infamous bad luck struck yet again, did he remember the words spoken by Luna Lovegood.

In what seemed to be a reoccurring theme in his life, fate had decided to play him a bad hand.

When the Triwizard Tournament had been announced, Harry had been thankful that he'd finally be allowed to take the backseat for once and enjoy a relatively normal year at Hogwarts.

Harry had _not_ entered his name into the Goblet of Fire, but that didn't seem to stop fate from playing him like its favourite toy and he found his life in perilous danger, _again_.

He couldn't quite believe this was reality, and at this point, he was questioning why he even returned to Hogwarts year after year. Hadn't the last three years been enough?

 _First Quirrell_ _and the stone, then the infamous Chamber of Secrets was opened and finally the whole fiasco with the time-turners and saving Sirius._ _How much did they expect him to take before he quit?_ _He was only fourteen._ _Wasn't the goblet protected against underage students even entering?_

He'd witnessed Fred and George's attempt at entering and although it was very amusing, it cemented the fact that only those seventeen and above could enter the competition.

"Harry Potter." The sound of his name being called snapped Harry back to attention.

Everybody in the Great Hall was staring at him; some of their gazes were questioning, but most looked borderline hostile. _Do they really think I entered my name?_

"HARRY POTTER!" He was still frozen in shock, his body tensed from the charged energy that radiated within the hall.

"Go on, Harry," Hermione muttered, pushing his back harshly, making him stumble.

He awkwardly stumbled to his feet and walked between the tables filled with glaring students as though in a daze. All eyes were on him, making his body tremble with anxiety. He kept his head down, unable to take the weight of the heated stares.

As he made his closer to the head table he turned right toward the antechamber, meeting the surprised gazes of the other Triwizard Champions.

Harry nervously bit his lip to keep quiet, though his mind was awash with panicked thoughts. A memory resurfaced and Harry almost flinched at the familiar words.

' _Not everyone is as they seem.'_

* * *

Harry had had enough.

The whole school was against him – including his two _friends_. He contemplated leaving the school for good, leaving the whole goddamn wizarding world at this point because he wasn't sure he could take any more of their fickle loyalty.

He'd had enough of the constant push and pull. It was only last week they were still proclaiming him their hero for his actions the previous year! They'd all been riding the high from the Chamber of Secrets incident and how he'd 'heroically' saved young Ginny Weasley.

Sure, Harry hated the hero-worship and the attention that came with it, but that was certainly better than being degraded as an attention-seeking brat.

Had they forgotten all he had done, all he had risked, just because a piece of parchment with his name on 'proved' he'd somehow cheated his way into a stupid competition?

Even his best friends had abandoned him. Ron was proclaiming he'd known Harry had been a 'slimy cheating snake' from the start while Hermione used the excuse that she 'didn't want to choose between them both'.

 _So you just take his side anyway. Great logic._

 _Harry wondered if they truly believed he'd entered or if it was just a ploy to escape the ire of Hogwarts and the visiting schools._ _Either way, it's a shit show of loyalty._

 _He was currently in the library, scouring through the multitude of books for any clues that could help him. After all, if he was being forced into entering this farce of a competition, he was damn well going to survive it._ _Maybe I'll survive just to spite them all._

 _With a restless sigh, he closed 'Confronting the Faceless: Offensive Spells', the large tome releasing a cloud of dust upon closing. Coughing, Harry waved his hand to dispel the offending mist when a shocking sliver of blonde caught his eye._

 _Turning his head to the right, he spotted the serene figure of Luna Lovegood. She was sat alone at a table surrounded by a multitude of books. Squinting his eyes Harry saw that all the books were creature-based, with the girl currently reading what he recognised as 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'._

Upside down. Harry blinked. Once, then twice.

 _Upside down? How can she even read what's written…_

Brushing away the aimless thoughts, Harry was about to look away when he realised he had never actually looked at the little Ravenclaw for longer than a few minutes. Only ever seeing her in passing or far away during mealtimes in the Great Hall.

Even when she had whispered her cryptic message during the sorting in his second year, he'd only caught a glimpse of blonde locks and wide blue-eyes before she'd skipped toward her own table.

Harry swiftly returned the books he no longer needed and proceeded to take a seat on a table not far from hers. He took out a few of his own textbooks and a quill and ink-pot from his bag, scattering them on the table in front of him. Now he looked a believable image of a student just wanting to study in peace.

With his disguise in place, Harry peeked at Luna Lovegood, not letting anything about the mysterious girl escape.

Harry realised quite quickly that she was very pretty, albeit not in the conventional sense. Yes, her petite figure and silvery blonde-hair were rather eye-catching, but it was the aura surrounding her that made his breath hitch. She was like the moon…

 _Luna, huh? How oddly fitting._

She emitted a feeling of tranquillity and calmness; as though she were something distant from the world around her, perched there within the sky, surrounded by the night's darkness but radiating her own glow.

Harry couldn't stop the small gasp from leaving his lips as the simple act of just looking at her seemed to take the air right from his lungs, leaving him breathless. How hadn't he noticed her before? How can anyone ignore the ethereal aura she seems to emit?

Despite his better judgement, Harry got up. The screech of his chair echoed into the silent library from the sudden action but he didn't have the mind to bother, too entranced by his sudden realisation.

He calmly walked over to her table and took the seat across from the blonde. A few moments later, as though sensing she was no longer alone, Luna lowered the upside-down book she'd been reading and met his gaze straight on.

Serene blue met vibrant emerald and the two stared at one another in silence.,

It was her eyes he decided. _Her eyes._ There was a celestial quality to them, an otherworldly presence that threatened to both paralyse and draw you in.

 _Windows to the soul, huh?_

Harry had no trouble believing it; her eyes gave far too much away and yet somehow promised a thousand secrets. She was an enigma and he couldn't look away.

Luna held his gaze, staring just as intensely back. They were almost comically wide - her eyes - much too big for her otherwise delicate face, and yet they just _fit_. No other combination would suffice; the wide orbs only complimenting her doll-like appearance.

 _How long have we been staring? Why can't I look away?_

He couldn't help it; he'd never seen anything – anyone – so entrancing. He proclaimed Hogwarts as the most magically entrancing thing he'd witnessed upon arriving all those years ago in the small boats crossing the black lake, but that thought soon vanished as he stared into the pale blue orbs, focusing on the small flecks of grey and their silver lining.

"Beautiful," Harry whispered.

Not realising he'd spoken his thoughts aloud, a laugh that sounded like bells chiming brought him out of his trance.

"You're a funny one, Harry James. It seems the wrackspurts have your mind all muddled up. You should be careful, they're mischievous little creatures." She stared above Harry's head as she spoke, seemingly staring at the very mysterious creatures she spoke of.

Harry noticed the sparkle in her eyes as she looked above his head. They were glassy and glimmered with knowledge, foggy like the crystal balls Harry had witnessed in his divination classes.

 _She looks as though she's stargazing. I wonder what she sees._

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, feeling bad for staring so unabashedly.

After all, it was considered quite rude and impolite, something he often forgot, having been brought up by the Dursleys.

"Oh, it's quite okay Harry." She leant in, whispering, "I too, often find myself lost in thought."

Harry's ears bloomed red.

"You seem troubled. The wrackspurts have been active recently, I've found many people in the school have numerous surrounding them, it's such a bother." She spoke airily, but Harry caught on to the hidden meaning in her statement.

It seemed Luna had picked up on the schools sudden animosity too.

"Yeah…looks like everyone believes I entered my name, huh. I don't know why, it's not like I need the money, or the _fame and glory_." He spat the last part; his sarcasm evident.

He couldn't understand how anyone, _especially_ those closest to him could believe he would willingly enter this stupid tournament. He'd even spoken of how thankful he was to have a care-free year for once.

Plus, he had more money than he could ever dream of spending and hated the fame that came with the accursed title of _the-_ _boy-who-wouldn't-bloody-die._

"I believe you, Harry. It's obvious you didn't enter your name in the tournament."

"You _do_? That's a first. Seems just about everyone else believes differently. Even my so-called best friends," he muttered darkly.

They'd practically thrown him to the wolves and they dared call _him_ the traitor?

"It seems the nargles have got to work uncovering the truth. It's better to not trust everything you see, Harry. _Not everyone is as they seem_."

The familiar words struck a chord deep within him and Harry felt his chest tighten as his suspicions from the past few days buzzed within his mind.

 _Were those words referring to Hermione and Ron all this time? They had left, after all. Abandoned me when I needed them most. Left me alone when I need friends now more than ever._

The deeper Harry thought about his former friends, the more he realised just how conditional their 'friendship' actually was.

First was in their second year when Ron had honestly believed him to be Slytherin's heir; only helping Harry once his own sister had been in danger.

Third year, Hermione had gone behind his back and taken his broom – his own property, something she knew he was sensitive about after living at the Dursleys – to McGonagall for 'inspection'. Sure, she'd said it was because she was worried, but that didn't give her the right to take control and boss him around like she knew best. Besides, he was perfectly capable of taking it himself! He wasn't an idiot – despite what Hermione liked to think.

Ron only added fuel to the fire with his incessant whining about 'missing out' on the nightmare of saving Sirius. _Like it was some kind of adventure. Sure, because risking my life and those around me is something I just love doing in the name of 'fun'._

Harry honestly had chosen shitty friends, hadn't he?. _A stuck-up follower and a jealous bigot, great choices._ Harry felt a deep sense of sadness and regret at this revelation. He'd invested a lot in their friendships; he _had_ risked his life just to save his best friend's sister, after all.

 _You're such an idiot, Harry._ _A gullible, naïve idiot._

Distracted by his thoughts as he was, Harry missed Luna's reply.

"I'm sorry, what?" he muttered sheepishly.

"I said it seems, Harry James, as though you've finally realised what I told you when we first met."

"Oh, um yeah. I mean, I guess so," Harry mumbled.

Luna continued on.

"And it's apparent you're ready to take up your rightful place in this war, on the right side. _Your side_."

" _My side?"_ Harry repeated in confusion.

 _"_ Why of course. You were never meant to follow, after all. You're meant for much greater things, and I know, that deep down, you truly believe it too. I know you believe in the importance of magic. Not light magic, or dark magic, but pure raw magic in its greatest form." Luna said, her eyes sharp and focused on his surprised face.

Harry was speechless. Of course, he'd thought on the topic before – he'd always wondered why wizards felt the need to separate magic and put labels on everything. Choosing one side as 'good' and the other 'evil' had seemed ridiculous.

After all, magic was magic, right?

The need to discriminate against one side reminded Harry oddly of the muggle world and how those who were different were often outed as heretics or freaks. Muggles liked labelling things too; whether it be because of race, gender, sexuality or beliefs.

Harry had thought the wizarding world above such things, especially when they were blessed with the gift of magic. Why argue amongst themselves about blood purity and light vs dark when they all held magic at their fingertips?

Magic was an energy, a raw power offering limitless potential to those who were willing to open their eyes and _see_. Magic had no limits, and certainly couldn't be contained in human categories as fickle as _good_ or _evil_.

Harry had no intent on joining Voldemort. The man was an insane megalomaniac with ideals bent on world domination. He could never follow someone he couldn't respect.

However, Harry was loath to blindly follow Dumbledore too. Sure, he'd been playing the light's Golden Boy so far but Harry had only done so because he'd had no other choice. All his friends were staunchly light-orientated and he'd wanted nothing more than to make them happy.

 _He had nowhere else to go._

Harry just wanted to learn magic. _All magic._

 _But to imply I take my own side in this war? It was ludicrous, right?_

"How do you know all this? And why are you telling me? I don't understand." Harry asked, conflicted.

On one hand, he was excited by Luna's words, but he was so used to life dealing him a shit hand that he had long since stopped getting his hopes up.

"The nargles tell me lots of things. Gossips, the lot of them." She waved her hand around, seemingly indicating to creatures only she could see.

"They told me you would eventually realise the true faces of those around you, so I waited. I waited a long time for you to wake up from the white goat's manipulations, my Lord."

Harry spluttered; his eyes wide. " _My Lord?_ "

Luna was unperturbed. "Of course, who else would rule, but Magics favourite? Who else, Harry James, but the one Magic blessed as the Chosen One?"

Luna spoke with a calm conviction, something Harry struggled to argue against.

Maybe it was his numb shock over the situation but he couldn't control the stirrings of excitement in his gut; the pleasant buzz of contentment upon hearing the title.

It felt _right_. His magic hummed in pleasure at the address; his skin tingling, goosebumps appearing along his arms. Harry wasn't a trusting person by nature - his childhood with the Dursleys had ensured that - and coupled with the recent betrayal at the hands of those he considered friends, he was sceptical at best.

However, if there was one thing he trusted above all else, it was _his_ _magic_. Harry had always trusted his magic and right now, it sang to him to take this chance.

 _And don't look back._

Harry's lips curled into a small smirk and his brilliant emerald eyes met Luna's calm blue.

"It seems, little moon, like we'll need to plan. We've got a lot to accomplish, after all."

Luna smirked back, the look oddly fitting on her delicate face. "Indeed, my Lord. This won't be easy…the tournament will be child's play for what's to come."

She smiled then, her eyes adopting that charming twinkle. "We'll be together for a long time; I hope you're ready."

Harry realised, at that point, that he would willingly follow Luna Lovegood through a hundred Triwizard Tournaments if it meant that promise would be kept. He gave a fond smile.

"Of course, my moon. For a very long time."


End file.
